Who did What
by BabyBee3
Summary: Do NOT read this if you are concerned about grammar, punctuation and spelling. It's all horrible in this story because I was 12 when I wrote this and was a terrible writer. I may rewrite it someday, but don't count on that. This is my highest reviewed story and my first story. I'm more than likely going to leave it the way it is.
1. Chapter 1

It was around five and the six of us and our digimon with the exception of Tai and Matt were on the bridge talking.Matt, Tai, Cody, and Davis were talking about the digiworld and trying to figure out new ways to stop Ken. Tk and I watched all the digimon wrestle. 

"Kari are you ok"

"i don't like bridges"

"so then why did you come"

"Gatomon wanted to come so i guess she talked me into it"

All of the sudden,Kari fell over the edge.Tk caught her hand just in time, then Tk felt someone push him from behind and he went over too. He grabbed hold of the bridge and managed to keep hold of Kari's hand, Kari had hold of the bridge also trying hard to keep herself up. She looked over at Tk who was thinking about how to get back up on the bridge. He put her hand on the bridge and then lifted himself up.

"hey Kari need some help"

"that would be nice Tk"  
He took hold of her wrist and pulled her up

"thanks Tk"

"anytime Kari"

"Tk"

"Kari"

"Patamon"

"Gatomon"

"you guys scared us half to death" said Patamon

"how did you manage to fall off " Gatomon asked

" i got pushed off "said Kari

"me too" said Tk

"well do you know who pushed you guys off " asked Tai

" hey where did Davis go" asked Matt

"Tk,Kari where are you two going " asked Cody

"we don't want to be up here anymore " said Tk

"I can see why"

"see you later" said Kari

"bye"

"well that was wierd" said Tk

"yeah who would want to push us off a bridge"

"the person following us"

"what"

Tk pulled Kari behind the tree as someone walked by

"where did they go"

"i don't know"

"great we lost them, how are we going to find out if Kari likes him when we can't find them"

"I don't know"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

who is following Tk and Kari please wait for next chap. R&R please  
oh and look for the story called Desiny's different paths by digiruler thats the one me and my brother wrote

love ya all

Biyomon Princess :


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON

"where are they"

"wait why did you push them off the bridge"

" i didn't mean to push Kari off i tripped and hit her and she fell, i was trying to get to TS but at least i got him off too"

"im glad i didn't do any of this"

"and why not"

"because Kari is smart and she will end up finding out some way or another"

"how do you know Veemon"

"i just do Davis"

"that TB kid don't stand a chance against me i shall get Kari"

"i'm sorry Davis but i don't think you will"

"why"

"not with that line"

"true she'll only make fun of me"

"yeah i'll make fun of ya too"

"like sister like brother,what is it Tai,Matt"

"just came to tell you that you can't have Kari"

"WHAT but,but why"

"because"

"because why"

"she doesn't want you she wants...um...nevermind"

"come on Tai you can tell me it's not like i will be jelous of him or anything"

"Davis I hate to be the one to tell you this like I had a choice but um you sorta already know him" said Izzy

"hold on a minuet, so your saying that i already know the guy she likes more than me"

"yes" the three boys said togther

"so which boy is it"

"think about it Davis, who is the closest to Kari besides Tai" Matt asked

"um...um...um..."

"come on Davis it's not rocket science"

"how would you know Tai"

"because Davis we happen to know who it is"

"well who is it"

"for goodness sake it's Tk"

"TAI" Izzy and Matt yelled

Tk and Kari wanted to yell to but if they did Davis would find them

"whoops i didn't mean to say that"

"and to think you were our leader"

"shut up Izzy"

"no i also think that Kari got the smart end of the gene pool"

Kari was trying really hard not to laugh and Tk was banging his head on the tree nobody noticed that the tree was shaking.

"Tk stop it your going to end up shaking the whole park" Kari whispered

"i don't care" he whispered back

"but i do now stop" she whispered putting her had in front of his head

"fine"

"i don't believe any of that"

"why not Davis" asked Tai

"because i'm stronger than he is, i'm cooler than he is,and i'm number one to all"

everyone started laughing

"i think he has his goggles on a little to tight" Tk whispered

"or to loose" Kari whispered

they both smiled

"i also know that Kari doesn't deserve someone like TC or whatever his name is."

"how would you know if she likes Tk"

"how would any of you know what i feel for Tk"Kari said angry

"see what you started"

"what did i do"

"you know what you did Davis"

"what did i do Tb"

"first off it's Tk second you pushed us off the bridge" said Kari

"what "said Tai, Matt and Izzy

" i didn't mean to push off Kari it was an accident but i did mean to get Tk"

"why am i always the target"

"shut up you think your so cool Tk but your not im the coolest kid you'll ever meet and dont you forget it"

"oh we will"

"Kari be nice " said Tai

"why should i "

"just be nice ok "

"fine i'll be nice by leaving"

"Kari "

"what Tai "

"nothing"

Yolie walked through the park and ran into these guys.  
Everyone was looking at Davis.

"what happened Tk" Yolie asked

"Davis decided that it was a great day to push me and Kari off a bridge."

"what"

"i didn't mean to push off Kari"

"we know Davis"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry guys its not the best but i got it up i was going to put it up on the forth of july because it will be a very special day for me but i didnt want to keep you all waiting so i hope you enjoyed it until next time

P

Biyomon Princess


	3. Chapter 3

-NEXT DAY-Tk lie in his bed starring at the roof he had been that way ever since he got home yesturday.Patamon was getting worried and so was Kari. She couldn't stop thinking that Davis might hurt Tk in some way. She told Tai this.

"i think he may already hurt Tk"

seeing her worried face he added

"mentally i mean"

"how"

"well its not just me its Izzy and the rest to we think that, well Tk might already have pain a pain he seen not felt,watching us be scared for him and when you cried"

"i get it"

"how about you go see him"

"ok Tai"  
-with Tk-  
He had been in the same spot all day starring at the roof.  
(knock knock)

"can i help you Kari"

"is Tk home"

"yes but he isn't talking to anyone"

"is he ok"

"im not sure he won't eat or talk to me"

"can i try"

"yes follow me"

Kari followed Tk's mom to Tk's room, Kari wlked in and his mom left closing the door behind her.

"Tk"

he sat up

"what is it Kari"

"are you worried"

"a little"

"Tai thinks it's a good idea for you to come stay with us"

"still"

"yeah"

"i told him yesturday that i can't come"

"i know but"

"i can't come Kari"

"you dont have to, im not here to try and convince you,Tai can do that himself"

"then why"

"im woried that he might do something to you and your mom is worried sick about you"

"i dont want you to get hurt"

"how"

"Kari hes using me to you"

"i know Izzy said the samething"

i dont understand ,i dont think i ever did"

"Davis is complicated but he has nevere acted this way before"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry guys i know its short but i havent had alot of time ill get the next chap up asap

see ya


	4. Chapter 4

hey people,i thought i would see how many chapters i could get up in a week and thank you Lord Pata for your last review i'll see what i can do!!!!!!!!!! (disclamer: i dont own digimon)  
ON WITH THE STORY -  
"your right he is very complicated and very protective over you" 

"i don't care how protective he is over me Tk i'll never go out with him"

"you know, I would have thought that you would have a soft spot for soccer players" he said laying back down

she smiled, she new he was messing around

"oh yeah Tk gotta love the soccer boys, but ya know what i like better"

"what"

"the basketball boys"

"oh really,which one"

"oh you know him,he has blond hair,blue eyes,and a hat"

"sorry Kari i don't think i know him but i would love to meet him"

"you can meet him the next time we get pushed off a bridge"

"haha funny"

"it was wasn't it"

"oh yeah very funny"

"Tk i'm leaving"

"ok mom"

"i'll be gone a while"

"ok"

"look Tk, Tai's not going to leave you alone till you come stay with us"

"i don't know Kari"

"im just warning you"

"ok,lets go in here"

They walked out of Tk's room and into the Kitchen.his mom left

"you hungry "

"no"

"me nether"

"Tk do you mind if i take some pictures"

"no go ahead"

"smileTk"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hope you liked the chapter Biyomon Princess


	5. Chapter 5

Kari took pictures of Tk and Patamon, Tk and Gatomon, and some of just Tk (mostly) 

"give me that camera" said Tk

Tk put an arm on Kari's shoulders then took a picture,then took pictures of Kari and all four of them.  
Gatomon took the camera and took pictures of Tk and Kari, most of the time Kari had Tk's hat.

"ok enough pictures of me and can i have my hat back"

"no you can't have your hat back" said Kari

"but you can smile"

"Gatomon"

"last one i promise Tk"

"alright"

Just as soon as Gatomon snaped the picture there was a knock on the door.Tk walked over to the door.

"hey Cody"

"hey Tk, mind if i stay a while"

"no come on in"

"i heard what happened yesturday"

"how"

"Yolie"

"oh yeah she was there"

"uh huh, so what have you guys been up to"

"Kari and Gatomon are taking pictures"

"Cody can i take a picture of you"

"sure"

"hey what about me"

"don't worry Upamon we wouldn't forget you" said Kari

"make sure you get the good side"

"you have a good side"

"yes i do Gatomon"

"which side"

"my right side"

"they both look the same to me"

"one side is cuter than the other"

"really, i didn't notice"

"ok stop you two" said Cody

"fine" the two digimon said

**Ten minuets later**

"ok i think thats enough"

"but Cody"

"come on Kari lets put them on your computer"

"ok Tk"

When they got there or ran there cause Kari wouldn't wait for them Tai had friends.

"ok Matt you need to convince Tk to come" said Tai

"ok"

"and Izzy we need a plan"

"hey you told me you had a plan"

"i did but i forgot"

"i still can't believe you were our leader"

"shut up Izzy...Kari must be back, she sounds alot happier... and Cody must be with her, i guess she couldn't convince Tk"

* * *

"come on Cody" 

"i'm coming Kari"

"your being a slow poke"

"be quiet Tk"

" i will when you move faster"

* * *

"then again i guess she did" said Tai 

"i doubt it he problably came because she asked him to hang out with her and Cody"

"why are you so negetive Matt"

"what, im only telling you from experince"

"yeah i bet"

* * *

(knock knock)  
She opened the front door and was supprised at who she saw.

* * *

chapter five done ive got alot of typing to do ive got my story on paper and im so much ahead than where im at here so i'm trying to update a little more  
;D  
Biyomon Princess 


	6. Chapter 6

"there better be a good reason your here" 

"hey Kari who's"Tk said looking out the door

"at the door"Cody finished doing the samething

"well what are you doing here Davis

"icametosaysorry"

"what was that"

"i came to say sorry"

"and"

"and thats it see ya"

"that was wierd"

"you said it"

"Kari im leaving"

"ok mom"

"hey i gotta go"

"see ya Cody"

"bye"

**_one hour later_**

****

* * *

****Kari had fallen asleep on the couch,Tk was leaning against the couch, Tai was leaning against the wall,Izzy had left and Matt was talking to Tai.  
(ring ring)  
Everyone jumped

* * *

"hello" Tai said answering the phone 

"is this Tai Kamiya"

"yes can i help you"

"your mother was in an accident with a drunk driver and it doesn't look to good"

"will she be ok"

"i'm not sure we will call when we learn something and i think it is wise to not come to the hospital untill we tell you other wise"

"alright thank you for calling"

"yes your welcome "

"bye"

"good bye"

"i should get going my mom might just want me home since it's like nine"

"yeah ok Tk i'll see you at school tomorrow"

"yep , hey Matt you coming with me"

"yeah sure Tk"

Tai and Kari walked out with them.

"bye Tk "

"bye Kari "

* * *

hey i've been typing my fingers off hope you enjoy 


	7. Chapter 7

Tk and Matt walked in Tk's house. 

"Tk your back and hi Matt"

"hi mom, um Tk"

"what Matt"

" Tai's mom got in an accident and might not make it"

"is he going to tell Kari"

"he's suppose to be right now"

(ring ring)

"i have got to use this power for good"

"hello"

"is Tk home yet"

"um yes "

"hello"

"Tk it's Tai"

"whats wrong"

"Kari went missing"

"what"

"yeah i need you to get Yolie and Cody and if Matt's there send him ahead"

"ok"

"oh and Gatomon wants you to look with her"

"alright see ya soon"

"bye"

"Tk whats up"

"Kari went missing"

"what"

"go ahead and meet up with Tai i need to get Yolie and Cody"

"alright"

"boys are you leaving"

"yes mom"

"but Tk it's almost Ten"

"im sorry mom this is an emergency"

"but"

"i'll be back as soon as i can"

they left

"thats it no more after dark calls, i can't have him leaving in the middle of the night"

**_five Minuets Later_**

"i can't believe they can't find Kari" said Yolie

"she must have been upset about her mom but i don't think she would run off it's not like her" said Cody

" Tk" Yolie said a little worried

"Tk are you alright "

"im fine Cody"

"Tk"

"hey Tai"

"Yolie, Cody go start looking"

"alright" they said together

"Tk lets start looking" Gatomon said jumping on his shoulder

"you got it Gatomon"

"good luck you three"

"you too Tai"

"Tk can we look in the park first"

"yeah, but why"

"i over heard her say something about it before she disappeared"

They went to the park and started looking

"Kari" yelled Gatomon

"i don't see her"

"me nether Patamon"

"Tk do you see her"

"there's no trace of her Patamon"

"this is going to take forever"

_**One Hour Later**_

Tk pulled a flash light out of his pocket and shined it behind a tree

"i found her"

"what happened to her"

"i don't know Gatomon"

"Kari wake up" said Gatomon

"come on Kari wake up"

"Tk"

"are you ok"

"i would feel alot better if i knew what happened"

"come on we need to get you home"

"ok"

_**Ten Minuets**__** Later  
**_

"Kari your ok"

"im fine Tai"

"thanks for finding her Tk"

"anytime Tai"

Tk went to leave but Kari stoped him

"thanks Tk i owe you one"

"no you don't"

"you stayed out here looking for me and it's eleven forty five your mom must be mad"

"yeah i guess so but i came anyway i wasn't going to leave you out here by yourself"

"thanks again" she said hugging

"your welcome, i'll see you tomorrow"

"ok bye"

* * *

thanks everyone 


	8. Chapter 8

_**Next Day After School**_

"so are we going to the Digital world"

Nobody would answer him

"why are you not talking to me,are you mad cause i didn't hang out with you over the weekend"

"what are you talking about we saw you" said Kari

"how i was at home"

"thats weird" said Tk

"Matt, Tai, and Izzy saw you too"

"i was at home"

"we believe you but we can't go to the Digital world"

"why not Kari"

"you challenged Tk to a basketball game"

"yeah you set every thing up" said Tk

"oh yeah i remember now"

"well come on then"

"why, are you in a hurry to lose"

"you wish Davis"

"you do know the whole school is going to be there because of someone's big mouth" said Yolie

"it doesn't bother me" said Tk

"isn't Matt suppose to be there" asked Kari

"yeah, i only told him because he's a rock star"

"Tai will get a kick out of this"

"yeah so will i"

"hey Kari did you bring your camera"

"yes i did Cody

"oh no" said Tk

"don't you think you got enough pictures of us three to last you a life time"

"maybe but i still going to take pictures"

"when did you three take pictures" Davis asked

"yesterday at Tk's apartment"

"how come i wasn't invited"

"sorry Yolie Kari only came because Tai told her too and Cody just dropped by"

"i did not only come because of Tai"

"yeah yeah i know"

"well at least i'm not missing any more"

"yeah we're lucky Tk found you when he did" said Yolie

"do you remember what happened"

"no Cody the only thing i remember was being in my room by myself in the dark then the next thing i know Tk is waking me up from behind a tree"

"wow scary but what happened in between that is what we need to find out" said Yolie

"ok enough about that for now i have a game to win"

"whatever Davis"they all said

* * *

thats chapter 8 enjoy and chapter 9 will be up tomorrow maybe so look out for it 


	9. Chapter 9

Yolie and Cody walked off to sit in the stands, Tk and Davis went to there teams that Davis set up, and Kari was with all her friends who happen to be cheering for Tk(just like all the rest of the girls)  
the game started

"GO TK SHOW THEM WHAT YOUR MADE OF" shouted all the girls

"hey Kari"

"oh hi Tai ,Matt, Sora, Izzy where's Joe"

"couldn't make it he has a test to study for" said Matt

"so how's Tk doi...Matt how are you and your twenty girlfriends over there"

"shut up Tai"

"your on your own this time Matt"

"but Sora"

"im not getting involved in this"

"but Sora"

"im gonna regret this later" she mumbled

she walked through all the girls and grabbed Matt's hand and all the girls backed off.

"thank you Sora"

"it's the last time im doing this for you"

"don't get mad at me Sora"

"yeah it's not his fault even know those girls were there he ignored them for you"

"shut up Tai"

"sorry Matt i tried"

"thanks Tai"

"Kari did you happen to get a picture of that"

"lets just say that me and Tk are never going to forget this" she said looking at the picture she got

"Kari delete it"

"sorry Matt i got to show Tk first"

"Kari" he said letting go of Sora to get the camera but the girls came back he got behind Sora holding on to her shoulders

"why am i the one who has to help you"

"because you got annoyed with it and have been helping me sinse"

"face it Sora your the only girl thats stayed with someone that has twenty girlfriends just by coming into a school to watch a basketball game"

"shut up Tai im not in the mood"

"i can see that"

"GO TK SHOW THEM WHAT YOUR MADE OF"

"wow everyone sure knows who to cheer for"

Tk had just made his second no fourth wait fifth no seventh basket and Kari was snaping pictures every minuet"

"you bet Matt, Tk is our best basketball player"

go go Tk go go, go go Tk go go, go go Tk go go, go go Tk go go,

(Davis has the ball he shoots and...he misses[he fell on his face and Kari took a picture of that just in timenow Tk has the ball he dribbles to the right to the left a he shoots AND...HE SCORES this game is over people Tk and his team win!!!!!!!)

"hey Kari come here" shouted Tk

she ran over to him and he whispered something in her ear

"think you can do it"

"you bet"

he handed her the ball, she threw it and made it into the basket but it hit Davis on the head.

"hey who did that"

"we did it"they shouted

"oh come on why did you do that"

"it was only a bit of target practice" said Tk

"oh well in that case...hey"

Tk and Kari laughed

"that was a good game" said Tai

"you bet" said Kari

"hey i gotta go" said Tk

"yeah we better get going too Kari"

"ok Tai"

"lets go you can all come over if you want me, Matt and Izzy need to talk to Davis"

"i wish i could come"

"me too then i could show you the pictures i got"

Tk and Kari were walking together the others were ahead of them

"why don't you come over Kari"

"Tk don't you have people over"

"yes but my mom said i could bring someone with me that way those kids might leave me alone"

"ok i'll come, i'll meet you there i need to talk to Tai"

"alright"

five minuets later

"ok im here" said Kari

"took you long enough" said Tk

"don't even pull that, i saw you run up here"

" ok ok come on"

when they walked in Zac was sitting at the table and his two kids Oliva, and John were sitting on the couch.

"hey Tk, who's the girl is she your girlfriend"

"whatever" Tk said while Kari was giggling and he grabbed her hand.

"come on"

"im coming"

they walked in Tk's room and Kari shut the door. Tk was laying down on his bed, Kari was sitting beside him, Gatomon had Tk's hat on and was sitting on Kari's lap with Patamon right beside her.

"Tk are we going to the Digital world tomorrow"

"yes we are Patamon unless Davis wants to get beat again"

"which reminds me"she pulled out some paper"

"thats what took you so long"

"yeah i printed out the pictures"

"cool let me see" he said sitting up

they looked at all the pictures when they came to the last one they both stared laughing

"i can't believe he let you keep this picture"

"Matt couldn't get to me to delete it, if he let go of Sora all the girls would be on him and Sora didn't move. He did try to delete it before i printed it out but Tai wouldn't let him"

"oh this is funny you got that picture perfectly"

"you think so"

"yeah you got Davis just as he hit the floor"

she smiled, Zac walked in

"um you wouldn't mind if my kids came in here to hang out do you"

"no we don't mind" she said

Tk lie down again and closed his eyes, Zac left to get his kids

"Tk are they that bad"

"no i guess not"

"then why"

"i don't know"

"i think you do"

"how do you know me so well"

"do you even need to ask"

"no,but i don't know Kari it's not the kids that bug me"

"it's Zac, but why"

before he could answer Zac let the kids in

"you two be good now"

"don't worry we will" said the ten year old girl Oliva

Zac left and closed the door

"is he asleep" asked the three year old John

"no if he was he would never see his hat again"she said holding it above his head

"haha funny Kari" he said taking his hat back

"i can't blame you for being tired though with Davis trying to beat you at everything"

"Kari he can't get my name right on the first try"

"i know"

"who is Davis"

"Davis is our friend from school that tries to beat Tk at every thing"

"but he still has alot to learn about me before he can beat me"

"yeah we know that much Tk"

"Kari i've got a question"

"what"

"is it really that hard to say my name"

"no why"

"Tk, Kari Davis is on the phone"

"speaking of Davis"

"Tk"

"what"he said walking to the phone

"hello"

"hey Tb "

"ok first off how hard is it to say my name"

"i..."

"T...k how hard is that"

"i forget ok where's Kari"

"sitting right next to me why"

"because i want to ask her something"

"ok...here Kari its Davis"

"what is it Davis"

"i wanted to know if you would like to go on a date with me"

"NO"

"but"

"no"

"how about"

"how about no"

"please"

"no"

"Kari"

"no"

"leave her alone Davis she obviously doesn't want to and im tired of hearing you beg" said Yolie in the background

"but Yolie"

"don't but Yolie me i don't care"

"ill see you later Kari"

"bye Davis"

"bye"

"what was all that about"

"the usall Davis begging Yolie yelling"

"right well at least this time we didn't have to see her mad"

"yeah"

"Tk your mom and me are taking my kids to there grandparents house and we will be back soon got it"

"yeah ok"

"stay out of trouble"

"don't worry Zack ill make sure he doesn't destroy anything"

"thank you Kari"

"yeah thanks Kari"

she smiled at him

"well come on kids"

"bye Kari"

"bye Oliva, bye John"

"bye"

they left

"oh yeah Kari like im going to destroy anything"

"shut up"

"why are you shaking"

"i just relised something"

"what"

"that i met Zack before"

"how"

"l...last night before i went missing"

"when"

"like right before i was knocked out"

"wait you said you were in your room alone"

"and it was dark, i heard a noise and turn the light on i turned around and someone came out from behind my dresser and knocked me out but what worries me the most is that it looked just like Zack"

"are you sure"

"yes"

"just great"

he walked over to the door and open it the next thing he knew a knife went through the gap and cut one of his hands and land in the wall then he saw Zack run out the door of the house.

"i think he heard you"

"are you ok Tk"

"im fine its just cut"

"a very deep cut"

they walked over to the knife in the wall

"well at least he didn't try anything else he just ran off"

"for now anyway now that you know too he's bound to try to kill us"

"yeah well you better leave before they get back"

"but"

"don't worry he won't try anything while my mom is in the house"

"but"

"but what"

"but should i tell Tai"

"um thats up to you but if you do make sure he doesn't tell Matt and knowing him ill be dead before midnight"

"yeah well i guess i shouldn't"

"not yet at least"

"ok"

"but if something worse happens then we can tell everybody ok"

"alright Tk"

"yeah you better leave before Tai calls"

(ring ring)

"why did i say that"

she giggled

"hello"

"WHERE IS MY SISTER"

"Tai she just left"

"oh um hold on...Davis go"

"but"

"Davis NOW"

"well someone seems upset"

"shut up...hey Kari whats wrong"

"its nothing Tai"

"Tk whats wrong with my sister"

"i don't know she was just happy and smiling when she left"

"ok if you say so"

"i got to go"

"alright but im coming to the digital world with you guys tomorrow"

"ok bye"

"bye"

"oh no hes going to bug me and ask me questions about why shes so sad"

"oh that seems nice"

"be quite you"

"fine i will"

"i was kidding Patamon"

"i know" 


	10. Chapter 10

_**Next Day**_

Tk,Kari, and Tai were in the computer room waiting for the others.

"what is wrong with you two"

They looked at Tai then at each other and back to the ground.

"what happened to them"

"im not sure Yolie

"are you guys ok" asked Cody

"yeah whats up" said Davis

"Tk,Kari we should tell them"

"no Gatomon"

"we talked about it yesterday"

"um Tk i hate to ask but what happened to your hand"

"its just a cut"

Kari took his hand and moved the bandage seen the cut and put the bandage back.

"it got worse" she whispered

"lets go"

"but"

"go Davis"

Digiport open

"Kari i was wrong about what i said yesturday about how he wouldn't try anything lets just say im going to have plenty of holes in my wall"

"Tk what are we going to do"

"i...i don't know but he won't be back for a while he went on a trip today so we're safe for now"

"wait just a minuet you two"

"what is it Tai" asked Kari

"what happened and who was behind it"

"nothing happened and no one's behind it"

"don't lie to me Tk"

"don't worry about it ok"

"but"

"no there's...

he got an email

* * *

Stay away from those kids you hang out withor they will get hurt and that other girl um Kari well lets just say um never mind but if you and that girl say anything then your both dead!!!!!!

* * *

Kari had read it over his shoulder, he looked at her she was crying.

"Tk please don't"

everyone was staring at Tk he, watched the tears go down her face, he looked back down at the emai that everyone had read now.

"Tk you can't leave us" said Yolie

"yeah Tk we can help you"

"no you can't"

"TJ don't be that way we can help you"

"stop it you guys don't you get it he doesn't want your help he doesn't want you to get hurt"

"but Kari"

"no Tai just leave it at that" she went back through the tv

"Kari"

"no Tai it hurts her worse than me"

"what do you mean"

"nothing" he went through the tv too Kari was sitting in the chair next to the window crying still.

"Kari its going to be ok"

"till Thursday"

"you don't know that"

"Tk you wouldn't be in danger if i wouldn't have told you"

"but im glad you told me see if you didn't how would you feel"

"i would be scared and alone and now i feel mad, scared, but not alone"

"look i may not be able to be here with you for a while but if something happens im going to tell you, you know that right"

she nodded

"good,ill see you Friday"

"will you at least call me after he leaves i need to now what happens"

"i will"

"you promise"

"don't worry ill call"

"ok

* * *

here it is 


	11. Chapter 11

It was Thursday and Kari was sitting on the couch waiting and waiting it was midnight she was scared he had never broke a promise before and she also new that something was wrong,the phone rang.

* * *

"hello"

"Kari im sorry but i have a problem"

"what is it"

"i...that hurt..."

"Tk"

"Tk please answer me"

"Tk your scaring me"

the line went dead,she put the phone down.

* * *

"Tk"

"Kari what happened"

"it's nothing Tai, i should go to bed so im not tired for school tomorrow"

"Kari"

"good night Tai"

"night Kari"

_**Next Morning**_

"where's Tk"

"i don't know Davis but he's scaring me after talking to him last night he just has to be here"

Class started and there was no sign of Tk. The Principal walked into the room.

"one of your classmates was in the hospital last night and barley made it. He happens to be home now but his mom says only one person can visit him at the moment."

His eyes traveled to Kari

"it seems that Kari was the last person he talked to last night and we think that he might have told her what happened"

"Tk didn't tell me anything, he tried though"

"can you tell me what he said"

"no i can't"

"it could help us find out who did it"

"what Tk said won't help you at all"

"im sure it will help in some way"

"um he didn't say anything"

"please tell me"

"he said he had a problem then i heard a crash and the line went dead"

"i see"

_**After School**_

"aren't you coming with us Kari"

"no Yolie im going over to Tk's house"

"why"

"Davis will fill you in but i need to get down there to help his mother"

"ok see ya later"

"bye"

she walked to Tk's house on the way people asked what happened to Tk or if he was ok. Tk's mother let her in and she helped her take care of Tk hoping he would wake up soon.

"Kari thank you for your help"

"anytime i'll be here to help"

"yes yes thank you again...could you go see if he's awake"

"sure"

she walked in and he was still asleep she closed the door and sat down next to his bed. He opened his eyes and looked around.

"feeling okay"

"not really"

"what happened"

"i don't know but i do know Zack was envolved some how"

"of course"

* * *

here it is  
im trying my best to update Summer Days :) 


	12. Chapter 12

"Tk, Yolie and the others are here" 

"really thats great"

"hey Tk, what happened"

"don't ask me Cody i can't remember"

"you look like you were tossed around a couple times"

everyone glared at Davis

"what"

"shut your mouth thats what"

"sorry Yolie"

"Davis if you would use your brain more you might have known better than to say something like that"

"shut up TA nobody asked you"

"ok thats fine with me but um get out of my room"

"but"

"but nothing"

"Kari"

"don't look at me i agree with Tk"

"but"

"Kari it's Tai"

"just great"she took the phone"what"

"ask them if they want to come spend the night"

"Davis too"

"yes Davis too"

"fine"she looked at everyone"you guys want to come spend the night at my house"

"YES"

"Davis shut up and yes Kari"

"Cody what about you"

"sure"

"Tk"

"i don't know"

"come on please"

"but i'll try"

"ok everyone said yes and Tk said he might"

"oh just great"

"why"

"i don't want Tk to come"

"well to bad Tai just deal with it"

"Kari no"

"Tai i don't care what you say"

she hung up

"what was all that about"

"it's nothing Tk"

"sound like something like me"

"leave her alone about it Davis"

"but"

"but no"

2 hours later at Tai's

"Kari get the door" said Tai

"what, why, are you to lazy to get up and get the door"

"just get the door"

"fine"

she walked to the door

"Tk please tell me thats you" she said opening the door

"sorry Kari it's not me"

"Tk"

"what"

"nothing ,now hurry up and come in here so you can help me annoy Tai"

"yeah yeah im coming"

Sora walked up to him

"Tk what happened to you"

"it was nothing"

"are you sure"

"im pretty sure"

"if you say so"

Davis, Cody, Yolie, Kari, and I sat away from the others tat way they couldn't hear what they were saying

"Tk are you going to tell them about Zack"

"No Cody"

"why not"

"because all they will do is worry and want to help out too"

"yeah we risked alot telling you three"

"prepare for the worst guys it's a voice mail"

"turn it down"

he turned it down as far as it would go but made sure they could still hear it and pressed play it yelled

YOUR A DEAD BOY TK ENJOY YOUR LAST FEW DAYS BOY BECAUSE NOBODY WILL EVEN KNOW YOUR GONE!!!

everyone was staring at Tk even the older kis heard it

"Tk there going to want know what's going on"

"i know Kari if something happens then we can tell them but utill then they do't need to know"

"alright"

"ok spill it you guys"

"it's nothing Tai"

"Kari why don't you just tell us"

"because it's none of your buisness"

"at least tell them why your hurt"

"no Yolie i can't"

"fine tell Matt"

"Tk he's your brother at least tell him"

"fine Matt i think there's some one at the door"

Kari glared at him

"im sorry Kari i can't tell him"

"Kari get the door"

"no Tai you get it"

"but"

"go"

"it's for you and Tk anyway"

Zack walked in

"hello kids"

"what do want"

"oh i thought i would come talk to you"

"i think i've talk to you enough"

"Tk's right we don't want anything to do with you" said Kari

"so back off "

"come on"

"fine Kari this would be that time we were talking about "

"alright"

Tk walked past Zack and outside but when Zack went out Tk was gone.Tk walked back inside after Zack left, nobody noticed they were listening to Kari tell the story. When she was done everyone's jaw dropped Tk sat down next to Kari.

"did you miss me"

"i thought"

"nope im way smarter than that"

"good"

"i didn't know you were smart"

"shut up Matt" he said throwing a pillow at him

* * *

sorry not much Zack action but i promise next chapter will be full of Zack action : D 


	13. poor Tk

Tk and Kari were on there way to the park because they wanted to get away from the house, Tai and Davis were snoring up a storm and Kari couldn't handle it. 

"why do the have to snore it's bad enough with one but two, man"

"yup"

"Tk are you listening"

"not really"

"why not"

"cause im barely awake"

"Tk i have something to say"

"and that would be"

she took his hat

"thats all i have to say on the subject

"Kari give me my hat back"

"no"

"yes"

"come and get it Tk"

"fine" he said running after her and finally catching her as they reached the park,he picked her up and spun her around then put her back down and took his hat.

"thank you"

"were here"

"yep"

Kari sat down in the grass as Tk lie down in it

"tired are we"

"yeah, i mean you can't get any sleep around Tai and Davis"

"i know what you mean Tk,so why have you been coming here"

"i don't know i guess for the past week i've been coming here to think about how much simpler life would be if Zack wasn't in it"

"it's hard isn't it"

"yeah"

"i know what will cheer you up"

"what"

"some basketball"

"alright"

They played a game but Kari made them play again cause Tk let her win, a couple of guys seen them and walked over

"dude your supposes to let the girl win"

"yeah i know that but thats the part shes having trouble with"

"i don't believe that"

"see"

"stuff it Tk"

"i'm Tj and my this is friend Jake"

Jake waved

"well i guess you sorta know our names by now huh"

"yeah your Kari right and thats Tk"

"you got it Jake, Tk what are you starring at"

"hey Kari why don't you look behind that tree"

she looked at the tree for a second

"Tai get out here and Davis leave"

"dang it we were so close"

"put a sock in it Davis"

Tk and the Tj ignored the fighting and started playing basketball they played all day the score came out 28 to 26 Tk won by two points.

"nice game your a pretty good player Tj"

"not bad yourself Tk,so who are the kids shes fighting with"

"well the older one is Tai her older brother and the one with the goggles is Davis he has a crush on her"

"thats gross, Davis your drooling" said Kari

"what no im not"

"yes you are"

"shut up Tz your not helping any"

"Tz thats a new one"

"yeah i thought you might get tired of the others and would get annoyed so i gave you a new one and at that look your more annoyed than usual"

"yeah thanks Davis"

"um Tk we sorta need to go now and get this over with"

"nine thirty just great come on"

"where are you guys...going how did they leave so fast"

"beats me Davis"

Tk and Kari were sitting on Tk's bed they heard Olivia scream

"no Daddy leave them alone they didn't do anything to you"

"shut up Olivia this has nothing to do with you"

"but daddy"

"no"

Zack bursts into the room,behind him they saw Olivia crying she mouthed sorry to them and took the three year old into the kitchen but what they didn't know was she had called the police even though she loved her father she wasn't going to sit back and watch two people get murdered by him, she walked to Tks room to see if anyone was hurt and unfortunately Tk's arm was bleeding there was nothing really wrong with Kari she only had a couple cuts but then Olivia witnessed something she would never forget Tk was just stabbed in the leg he was up against the wall shivering a little bit but trying not to show it much and just as Zack was about to hit him again the police jumped on him and took him down to the floor.

"thank goodness" Tk whispered falling to the ground

"Tk" Kari whispered sitting next to him

Olivia walked in with little John on her hip

"Olivia you called them didn't you"

"yes i did daddy"

"but why i am your father'

"i don't care who you are you don't try to murder people"

"bad daddy bad bad"

"John even knows"

"he was going to find out sooner or later"

"im fine Kari"

"don't pull that crap with me Tk"

* * *

well there it is i would have had it up sooner but my computer crashed and i lost everything and had to redo it all hope you enjoy the chapter :D 


	14. The End

A few days later 

"hey Tk how are you feelin"

"a lot better Kari"

"were all meeting in the park do you wanna come"

"no"

"but why im gonna be there i want you to come"

"i was kidding i'll come but you have to walk with me"

"ok i'll see you in a few Tk"

"ok Kari i think Olivia might come"

"ok thats fine"

"bye"

"bye"

"hey Olivia do you want to go to the park"

"um i don't know Tk is it alright with mom" she asked Tk's mom had adopted her and little John

"we'll find out, hey mom...what are you doing"

"oh, Tk im cooking"

"what is that cow liver"

"Tk, Kari's here" Kari walked into the kitchen with Gatomon

"no Tk it's cat liver for diner"

"what" Gatomon shouted

"im eating out" Tk and Olivia said

"oh no your not"

"oh yes we are" they said Tk grabbed his wallet and picked up John

"im taking little John with me"

"what, where are you going"

"to the park" said Kari

" Tk, Olivia keep an eye on him"

"what you don't trust us"

" Kari keep an eye on all three of them"

"i will" she said giggling

"come on you guys" Olivia said

"yeah at least i don't eat cat liver"

"i heard that Tk"

"no you didn't" he whispered

"come on Tk were going to be late and if we are Davis and Tai are going to yell at us"

"us you mean me they don't like the idea of you walking with me"

"yeah yeah lets go" she said annoyed her and Tk were dating now so it got really annoying when it came to Tai and Davis but Davis and the others didn't know only Tai and Olivia knew

"where's Pata Tk"

"don't ask me Gatomon i haven't seen him since lunch"

"Patamon"

"im here im here i think"

"great were late"

"alright lets go before Kari explodes"

she glared at him

"what"

"nothing"

They got to the park and the first people they saw is Tai and Davis,Olivia went to go talk to Cody and John went to sit with Matt and Sora.

"why are you late"

"where were you"

"i forgot where we were but when it comes back i'll be sure to let you know"

"yeah the only thing i remember was we went to go get a hair cut and throw out our goggles"

Tk and Kari walked past a stunned Tai and Davis.

"little harsh don't ya think" asked Matt

"not really" said Kari

"why not"

"lets just say Tai and Davis had there fair share of teasing it's payback time"

"i know what this is about"

"shut it Tai" Tk and Kari said as Olivia glared at him

"fine but there gonna find out one day"

"shut up"the three of them said annoyed

"sorry"

"whatever" said Tk

"i still don't approve"

"and i still don't care"

"we don't care anymore Tai"

After a while all the new Digidestines left except Tk and Kari who were still getting annoyed by Tai and Olivia had enough

"shut up Tai can't you tell that your not going to change there mind"

" hey guys guess what" said Mimi running into the park

"Mimi what are you doing here"

"oh hi Tai i came from the digital world but im taking you all on vacation oh and Tk can you tell the others and Ken too"

"yeah sure"

* * *

hey guys well thats it and i've had fun writing this story and i hoped that you enjoyed it  
oh and i would like to thank Lord Pata for sticking with me through the story i really appreciate it :D 


	15. what Zack did

Hi guys I thought about what one of the reviews said and it's right so I'm gonna make a scene of what Zack did hope you enjoy this is all in Zack's POV obviously right

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon but I do own Olivia, Lil John, and Zack

* * *

I was hiding behind the dresser of a girl that Tk new wondering if doing this would be right, I loved the boy's mom but not him hell I don't even like my own kids at that.

Sitting behind the girls dresser not the best idea it's cramped I should have picked the closet but no I picked the dresser like an idiot. You might think I'm a crazy man for attempting to kill the son of my love but I am not a mad man no I am very clever at that.

The girl walked in the room not even bothering with the light she just fell on to her bed she was crying obviously something happened oh wait a minuet her mother got in that accident with me oh I can't believe I forgot about that yes that was hilarious sight I slammed right into her on my way here on purpose of course I was not drunk it was a hit and run but the police were to blind sided to figure it out of course. The girl got up and turned the light on so I decided to take action I came out from behind the dresser very slowly the girl's eyes filled with fear she went to open the door I put my hand on the door to stop her.

'Kari are you ok I know your mad at me for not telling you when the doctor first called but I said I'm sorry I know Tk could have helped but he really needed to get home, Kari 'a boy said, it was obviously her brother, he said that Tk could help but he could not. I put my hand over the girl's mouth and hit her in the neck she fell I caught her and slowly but silently pulled her out the opened window and set her in my car then I came back into her room making everything as it was before I turned the lights off climbed out the window and shut it.

I drove for about ten minuets till I reached the park then I carried the girl in my arms till I reached a very tall tree I climbed it and put her on the highest branch I could find then climbed down I hid behind a tree and waited about two hours the girl had fallen off the branch and hit all the branches and landed on the ground right after that Tk pulled a flash light out and found her I watched she had scratches all over her form the branches I listen to what Tk said and I was surprised.

'she must have been up in the tree' he said to himself he obviously didn't want anyone else to here 'and by the size of these scratches pretty high up Tai said she hadn't left her room so it was the window so some of these must be from that and she's out cold so she's been out for a while now I have to say about two hours at that….I found her'

'What happened to her'

'I don't know Gatomon'

Gatomon now what kind of name is that it looks like a cat with gloves then there's a pig with bat wings

"Kari wake up" said the cat

"come on Kari wake up" Tk said touching her lightly he is smarter than he looks

'Tk'

'are you ok Kari'

'I would feel a lot better if I new what happened'

'Come on we need to get you home'

'ok'

I decided against attacking Tk right now it's to early in the scene I shall wait a little longer.

Next Day

Tk walked into the house with Kari behind him I could tell he was protecting her

'hey Tk who's the girl is she your girlfriend'

'whatever' he had said Kari on the other hand you remember the girl from last night she was giggling till Tk pulled her out of the room after about ten minuets I walked back there and opened the door and asked weather my kids could sit in there with them Kari agreed but Tk didn't say anything I could tell right then it wasn't cause the kids or me it was because of the timing think about a pretty girl and a basketball star they've known each other for ages he liked her whoops understatement he loved the girl but didn't have the guts to say anything but I guess he was about to. I went and got my kids but didn't go in immediately the door was cracked and I was watching Olivia looked up at me with pure disgust her blond ponytail swinging her light blue highlights gleaming but I ignored her I watched the two and this is something I think the author never got around to putting in the story I mean this chapter yes this chapter 9 Tk and Kari were sitting there starring at each other the cat of course seen through it

'god Tk this is boring if you love her so much then will you just kiss her so I don't have to her talking about how many wish sandwiches she's eaten give her her freaking wish already' the cat said pulling the pig out of the way

'Gatomon your one crazed up kitty who knows to much to fill up her litter box' Tk said looking back up at Kari who was giggling 'hey Kari'

'what'

'your one crazed up fruit loop' he said then kissed her it took her long enough to realize it but she finally got it after about a couple minuets Tk laying back down on the bed and Kari sitting there obviously thinking I walked in with Olivia and John

'be good you guys'

After a few minuets I took the kids to the car and went back inside I thought I had forgot my keys but I heard Kari say that she remembered seeing me the night she was kidnapped so I had to act quickly I took a knife from the kitchen and threw it through the opened door and ran out as fast as I could

Two hours later

I kept throwing knifes at him all night and he dodged them so easily the only thing they had done were leave holes in his wall the next day I sent him and email that read

Stay away from those kids you hang out with or they will get hurt and that other girl um Kari well lets just say um never mind but if you and that girl say anything then your both dead!!!!!!

He was already dead Tk was so I new it would startle him the week past on so quickly it was now Thursday I would kill him now quick and painless no there would be pain. I walked into his room his mother was asleep I saw him sitting on his bed staring at me watching I threw another knife that cut his cheek I threw him down to the ground and beat him unconscious then I beat him some more and more and more it was now 4 am I had been doing it for an hour now so I stopped and left the room I heard a phone being picked up Tk had woken up calling that stupid girl he started to say something but I stabbed him in the back and he fell

Face forward ending it or so I thought the doctors had saved him I was furious so a day later I showed up at his sleepover I got him out of the house but he disappeared so I left then Saturday night he and Kari walked into the house and to his room I took this opportunity to knock his mother and then Olivia started screaming at me Lil John crying I ran into the room and you know what I did no use explaining after that the cops jumped on me and then it hit me my own daughter was against me it was sad to me she stopped her own father throwing him in jail but while doing that saving th lives of to twelve year olds. Now it's twenty years later I'm out of jail and I seek revenge on my daughter and those two brats and I shall have that revenge starting with one boy named Haru Hironami and his family history mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha (A/N give you any ideas about one of my stories hint hint)


End file.
